Legend of the 12 Worlds preview
by Sea Eagle
Summary: the preview for my upcoming story. the original is coming soon. i own nothing except for the OC in this preview, which is myself...and someone else close to me. just read to see who it is.


**yo, waddup? this is Sea Eagle with the preview of my special X-Overs fanfiction. crossover of:**

**-Wreck-it Ralph**

**-Rise of the Guardians**

**-Brave**

**-Hotel Transylvania**

**-Regular Show**

**-El Tigre**

**-Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**-Deltora Quest**

**-Kingdom Hearts**

**-Pokemon**

**-Assassin's Creed**

**-Grand Chase**

**so, yeah, 12 franchises of different types of media, so, yeah. enjoy the preview. part 1 of the original fic is coming after chapter 7 of Big 12: the Forbidden Power.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_Tell me, do you believe in several parallel worlds living in a really big multiverse? Well, believe it or not, that story is true. But there's actually another theory behind it, there is another plane that watches over it, and balances it. I don't know if you've heard of this story, but i'm just gonna tell you._

_A long time ago, the Fantasy Land was created, and for many centuries, its people hand lived a prosperous life. But little did they knew that their homeworld was a part of something bigger._

_One day, a whole new world had sprouted in the sky, like a star, and pretty soon, another came up, and this kept going on, and on, and on, until finally, 12 worlds were in the sky of the Fantasy Land. each world is in different timelines, they might seem different, but they're really parallel worlds. That was when we realized that we were actually a part of a plane of existance. We are the keepers of an entire multiverse._

_Everything was harmonious in the 12 worlds, and the Fantasy Land, until one day, each world had spitted out a star, and those stars created a bigger star, it was like another sun was created using the power of the 12 stars. We call those the destiny pieces._

_Unfortunately, a dark force had attacked the core, and the 12 pieces was blasted back into the 12 worlds of the multiverse. The core, which we call the grand star, weakens as the 12 pieces are scattered all over the multiverse. The destiny pieces powers the grand star, and in return, it protects the multivers, and the Fantasy Land._

_Once every few decades, the grand star releases a burst of energy, and once that burst stopped, the star weakens. We call that few decades the star cycle. Once the star reaches it's 12 cycle, it will die, and the multiverse, and the Fantasy Land along with it._

_According to an old legend, a warrior from the Fantasy Land will gather 12 more from the multiverse, and return the destiny pieces to the grand star, and save everyone. Now that's where we come, my grandson._

There were two people on the edge of a cliff, one was wearing a white robe, while the other was wearing a blue robe. And the one in blue appears to be younger. They were both watching the grand star. "you see, my grandson, i was the warrior mentioned in that legend, but i had passed before the time comes"

"damn, and so close, too" said the boy "i wish i could still do it, but i'm nothing but a mere spirit now, i'm not in condition to do it" said the old man "which is why, i here by delegate that duty to you. The fate of our homeworld depends on how you do in this task. Will you do it?" "...yes, i will" said the boy.

"thank you, my grandson" said the old man "gramps, please, i have a name, or for now, an alias" said the boy "heheh, i know, Sea Eagle" said the old man

**Manny (el tigre): whoa, whoa, wait, that dude is you? And the old guy is yo-**

**Every main character that's gonna be in the story: MANNY!**

**Manny: sorry, sorry.**

"please, gramps, you coukd just call me Eagle" said Eagle "heheh, well, you know me, old and can't remember a lot" said the granpa "right, plus when you passed you had stroke, sorry" said Eagle "and one more thing, before you go" said the old man as he pulled out an object from his sleeve, it was a golden disc with 4 spikes on it.

"your battle disc?" said Eagle as he grabbed it, and threw it very far. Then he did a hand motion, like he was pulling it back, and the disc went back to his hand, and the four spikes retracted. "it's been in our family for several generations, i was gonna pass down to your uncle, but he went overseas to continue his education" said the grandfather.

"plus, i needed a younger wielder, so now i pass it down to you" "thanks, gramps" said Eagle "you're welcome. Now go, fulfill the legend, and save us all" said the grandfather "and remember this, no matter what happens, always be brave, be strong, and always remember us" "i will" said Eagle as he put his disc on his back and walked away.

While behind him, the grandfather had dissappeared into thin air. "right, grandpa trusted me with this" said Eagle "i better not mess this up"

Legend of the 12 Worlds

Coming soon to Fanfiction...

* * *

**did you guys like it?**

**Ralph: i actually kinda like it!**

**Mordecai: man, can't wait for the original**

**Manny: well, i kinda think it's stupid.**

**...do you want to be snapped?**

**Manny: no!**

**then don't criticize it.**

**Manny: jerk...**

**so, please review. and this is kinda like the prologue, the real one is coming soon.**

**and, yes, the dude, in the blue robe is me, and the old man, is a character dedicated to my passed grandfather.**

***everyone puts their heads down in sadness***

**Sora: a moment of silence, to our brother's grandfather.**

**...he's been dead for two years, you don't have to do that.**

**Sora: ooops, sorry**

**nah, it's alright, i'm pretty sure he's watching down on my family from heaven. he is a pretty prosperous man.**

**well, enough of that, please review, guys!**

**all main characters that is about to be in the story, and me: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


End file.
